Big hero 7 (more or less)
by little miss fanfiction lover
Summary: Cherry Allen just wanted her parents back. When she begins to work w/ Vargas, she believes she can get them back. But how far will she go now that she has kidnapped Hiro and his friends?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys!**

**I decided to try something new for a change.**

**I just saw Big Hero 6 a few days ago with my family,**

**Loved it!**

**And...**

**I thought: What about a Big Hero 6?**

**Yaaaaaaaaaassssssssssssssss**

**Sorry I'm American and watch stuff on Vine.**

**And Then I thought: What If I was a part of it?**

**So Now I introduce my very own O.c.,**

**Cherry Allen!**

**She will be a major part of this story.**

**Along with the New Bad-guy.**

**But everything is in the same universe, with a few quirks.**

**Oh and this story is rated-M, for very specific reasons!**

**Also before anyone sues me...**

**I DO NOT OWN BIG HERO 6!**

**THE CHARACTERS ARE NOT MINE!**

**THE MOVIE IS NOT MINE!**

**I JUST OWN CHERRY ALLEN, AND THE NEW THREAT AGAINST THE BIG HERO 6 WORLD!**

**Okay,**

**now that THAT was cleared up,**

**Let's get started!**

As Hiro woke up from falling out of his bed,

he heard Baymax's sweet robotic voice saying:

"Hello Hiro.

On a scale of one to to ten how would state your injury?"

Hiro blinked slowly.

"Hello Baymax...

...Zero."

Baymax blinked.

Hiro smiled.

"Seriously Buddy, it's okay."

Baymax squinted his eyes.

Hiro guessed this was his way of smiling.

"I am satisfied with my care, Baymax."

And with that, Baymax shut down.

0000000000000000oooooooooooooooooo000000000000000

''Hiro, my man!" Wasabi grinned.

"Wassup Hiro!" Fred said.

"Ehh..." Was all Gogo said.

"HIRO!" Honey screamed at the top of her lungs.

She squeezed him so hard he thought he might collapse.

"Did you meet the new student?" Gogo asked.

Hiro lifted an eyebrow.

"New student?"

**Yep.**

**The next chapter features Cherry.**

**So read and review and to find out what happens next.**


	2. Chapter 2

Just then a young girl, about Hiro's age stepped in.

"Uh... Hi?" she said.

"Hey!" Said Honey Lemon.

"I'm Honey Lemon, and these are my friends: GoGo, Fred, Wasabi, and Hiro!"

The girl managed a smile.

"I-I'm Cherry Allen."

_Okay... _Cherry thought.

_I found them! But what do I do now?_

Hiro walked up to Cherry and held out his hand.

"What's up?"

Cherry smiled.

"Not much."

Hiro looked at his friends, then at Cherry.

"Well... I better go check on Baymax."

_Baymax... _Cherry thought.

_That must be the robot!_

_It must them!_

**Hello readers! **

**It's been a while hasn't it?**

**Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**A new one should come soon. :)**

**~little fanfiction lover **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again readers, Lmfl w/ another chapter of Big hero 7!**

**I will tell you now the chapters will be short.**

**And there will be a LOT of O.C.s in this fic.**

**I also might another fic as a second part.**

**Okay, on w/ the story!**

"We'll come with you!"

Honey and the rest of the gang followed.

"Bye Cherry" Fred said as the rest waved.

Cherry forced a grin and waved back.

She practically ran to her dorm.

0000000000ooooooooooooo000000000000000 (Change of setting or time)

"Is it me or did the new girl seem a little frantic?"

Gogo said as the gang sat in the Cafe' with Baymax.

"She seemed nice to me..." Honey Lemon said.

Fred gasped dramatically.

"What if she's an alien?!" He screamed.

"I highly doubt that Fred." Wasabi rolled his eyes.

Hiro frowned.

"She seemed like she was thinking..."

000000000000000oooooooooooooooo0000000000000000

Cherry turned on her PC and pressed the chat button.

"DID YOU FIND THEM?"

A booming voice said on the other line.

"Yes..."

Cherry said.

"AND I found the robot too..."

"WONDER FULL!"

Cherry frowned.

"Now what in it for me, Vargas?"

"LISTEN CLOSELY..."

The voice boomed with laughter.

**Is Cherry Allen evil?**

**Or just another college student?**

**Find out in the next chapter of Big hero 7!**

**~little miss fanfiction lover**


	4. Chapter 4

As Cherry hung up the voice-chat, she began to feel guilt.

_What have these people done to me?_

_And why do I have to hand them over?_

Cherry shook this off.

"No. This man will give me money... lots of money."

She looked at her picture.

"Mom and Dad."

She looked away.

"I'll make you proud..."

She changed into her fighting outfit.

Leather jacket.

Black shirt.

Red mask.

Purple skinny jeans.

"Okay no more tears... Game face."

She had to pay these super kids a visit.

000000000000000oooooooooooooo000000000000000000

Hiro and the gang were sitting around at Fred's mansion when they heard something break.

"Was that a window?"

Gogo asked.

**Yep. **

**read and review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello!**

**I decided that I would finish this story.**

**So it will be updated daily.**

**And I'll try to make the chapters longer.**

"I'll go check it out." Hiro whispered.

"I'll come too... Fred, keep the girls safe." Wasabi said.

Fred nodded.

Honey looked like she would cry.

Gogo's eyes were full of fear.

Hiro and Wasabi ran down to the room with the sound.

As soon as they saw the people, they froze.

They looked twice the size of Wasabi alone.

Besides one, who Hiro in an instance thought was a girl.

Hiro tried to push his fear away, but he could not.

"Stop!"

The girl said.

"We are being watched..."

The tallest held up a gun.

She held up a hand.

"No."

She smiled.

"Let the cowards come to us."

'RUN!' Wasabi mouthed to Hiro.

The both took off.

Gogo, Honey, and Fred, looked at them.

"They have a gun..."

Wasabi whispered.

They gasped.

"What we need to do is lead them off."

Gogo whispered.

"We have time...

They haven't found us yet."

Hiro heard footsteps.

"Oh god... " Fred whispered.

Wasabi's eyes bulged.

''We need to get out of here...

It doesn't matter how...

Just run."

Hiro said.

And with that they each ran in a different direction.

Cherry smiled.

"Boom goes the cannon.

Boys, let's move!"

Cherry ran towards the direction Hiro and Gogo went.

Vargas and his boys followed Fred, Wasabi, and Honey Lemon.

Hiro and Gogo stopped.

"Hello cuties."

Cherry rang out.

Gogo gasped.

Cherry smiled as she walked up to Gogo and Hiro.

"I'm so sorry you 2..."

If you surrender, I promise this will hurt less!"

Gogo and Hiro looked at one another.

"Not until you tell us what you'll do to us and our friends!"

Hiro said building up courage.

Gogo nodded.

"Last chance Babes."

Gogo and Hiro glared.

"No." glared Hiro.

Cherry pulled out her Tazer from her pocket and ran up to Hiro and Gogo.

Gogo pushed Hiro out of the way, causing her get shocked first.

"No!"

He screamed.

"You're next little one."

Hiro teared up.

"No, Please don't...

I surrender!"

He screamed.

Cherry grinned.

"Much better... Hiro."

She grabbed Hiro's arms and hand cuffed them.

Then grabbed the sleeping Gogo.

"Vargas!

Round them up and put em' in the van."

Hiro eyes bulged.

"Get UP!" She barked.

Hiro did as told.

And followed her to the van.

**Yes.**

**I don't care what ppl say.**

**Just review and tell me what you think.**


	6. Chapter 6

As Hiro stepped in the the van, he saw his friends.

Honey, who's hair usually looked elegant and beautiful, was matted and messy.

Her eyes were tired from effortless crying.

Fred had a depressed look on his face.

Wasabi's hair band was gone,

his eyes were on the window.

And to top it all off, they were in the van together.

Cherry had pulled her hair out of its pony tail.

"Girl, you are a perfect, devious little whore."

Vargas said, smiling as he drove.

"Damn right!"

One of Vargas' boys said.

"Thanks Rico, Vargas."

The last of Vargas' boys said.

"We all treasure you..."

Cherry smiled.

"So sweet of you Joseph."

Hiro found his voice in the quiet car.

"Who are you?

What do want with me, and my friends?!"

Vargas grinned.

"Isn't it obvious?

We work for Callaghan!"

Hiro gasped.

He had no idea what to say.

"B-but h-he's-"

"In jail... WE KNOW!"

Cherry said with a roll of her eyes.

Vargas though, was still grinning.

_There has to be a way to escape!_

Hiro thought.

_My friends counted on me to save us..._

_And I messed up..._

_I'm a FAILURE-_

"We're here!"

Hiro looked up.

His friends were asleep.

But his thoughts had kept him awake

Vargas opened the door for Cherry and Hiro.

"Guys,"

Hiro said.

"Don't worry about them."

Rico said.

"Sure you think we're evil and all, but we'll take care of them."

Vargas nodded.

"Even your girlfriend."

Cherry chuckled.

"Come with me."

Hiro followed her upstairs.

"This is your room."

Hiro was at a loss at words.

"Why?"

"Mmm?"

Cherry asked.

"Why me?

WHY US?

WHY take all 5 of us when you could've took some other group.

Our lives are ruined!"

Cherry lifted an eyebrow.

She frowned.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys sory for the wait.**

**Writer's block is really annoying sometimes.**

**Anyways, here's the next chapter.**

Cherry then lifted an eyebrow.

'Hiro sounds really serious.

No matter, he will be broken soon.'

"Well isn't it obvious?

You and your friends are now Vargas' properties"

Which means that we do whatever we want to you."

She cackled at the thought of having Hiro on her very own display table.

"And if you refuse...

You'll be punished severely."

Vargas said as he walked in the room.

Cherry grinned.

"My little harlequin...

Are you doing well with getting Hiro situated?"

Cherry smiled and nodded.

"Yes."

He gave her a kiss on her head.

"Good.

I will return with the boys in about 2 hours."

Hiro could've sworn he saw her a gleam.

"And if they misbehave, you know what to do."

Cherry giggled.

Hiro gulped.

'I have to get out of here!'

He thought hurriedly.


	8. Chapter 8

**hi guys.**

**i'm little miss fanfiction lover (if you didn't know ;).**

**Today's chapter will intense.**

**Blood, gore, all that good stuff...**

***laughs nervously soooooo...**

**Yeah.**

**Anywho let's get STARTED.**

Hiro was scared.

HE DIDN'T KNOW what they wanted.

'i just wanna go back...'

HE thought.

A tear was falling down-

When heard the sound of light foot steps approach.

Hiro heard a soft voice.

It was calling him like his mother.

'before she died.'

00000000000000000oooooooooooo0000000000000000

Hiro woke up to the sound of yelling...

"W-wh-aT?"

"TiE the boy DOWN."

Said a SICKENLY familiar voice.

Hiro lost his train of thought.

And passed out.

0000000oooooooo00000

It felt seconds later...

When he heard a voice singing.

It was beautiful.

When He crayned his head to hear...

his neck started to hurt...

**Oooooh! cliff hanger.**

**write a review why don'tcha?**

**It's fine if u don't... :)**

**Btw i might revise or redo some chapters tonight... **

**BYYYYYEEEEE!**


End file.
